


Bloodhound

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Flesh&Bone Zine, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf!Jack, Witch!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: My piece for theFlesh&Bone R76 Zinenow that everyone's free to post in public! owo I think there's still a few physical copies kicking around if you missed out, go check it out!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Bloodhound

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [Flesh&Bone R76 Zine](https://twitter.com/R76FleshAndBone) now that everyone's free to post in public! owo I think there's still a few physical copies kicking around if you missed out, go check it out!

The full moon made Jack more territorial than usual. He was, on average, somewhat so most of the time; werewolf thing, Gabriel had accepted this. But the moon seemed to play hell with it--driving the poor wolf nearly mad over little things.

Truthfully, Gabriel hadn’t even considered it would be an issue. He’d had orders to fill; countless herbs added into potions. The whole work room, and in turn Gabriel himself, stank of any number of pungent flowers.

“Jack, I’m home!” Gabriel called, stepping into their apartment. His answer came in the form of a huff. He moved to the bedroom and found the werewolf shifted and lounging on their bed. Jack wagged his tail, watching Gabriel, but bristled when he got closer. Gabriel paused. “What?”

“You smell wrong,” Jack replied in a low grumble.

Gabriel blinked, looking down at his shirt. He absently sniffed at his sleeve. Jack, meanwhile, reached for him and the witch allowed himself to be pulled over to the bed.

“I don’t smell anything,” Gabriel told him, blinking again as Jack snorted indignantly and pulled Gabriel into bed with him.

Gabriel allowed the wolf to undress him. As he did, Jack rubbed his cheeks against the witch’s chest.

“Smells wrong,” Jack repeated, frustrated, as he freed Gabriel of his clothing and was still left with the offending odor.

Gabriel hummed, rubbing at Jack’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, baby,” he cooed, “you’re gonna have to fix it.”

Jack whined in the back of his throat. He seemed frustrated and confused by the fact the smell was still there.

Shifting, Gabriel spread his legs and drug Jack’s face closer. The werewolf huddled down, rumbling happily and rubbed himself against Gabriel’s thigh.

“Come on,” Gabriel whispered. “You can claim me. That’ll make me smell right.”

Jack growled, rutting against his hip. “Please…”

Gabriel smiled, one hand cupping Jack’s cheek while the other grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He left Jack grind against his thigh, raising his knee to aid in it, while he stretched himself open.

“Mine,” Jack rumbled, nuzzling at Gabriel’s throat. “Gonna make you smell like me.”

Gabriel laughed softly. He scissored his fingers, biting his lower lip, and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “You’re gonna take me,” he cooed, “I’m all yours.”

“Yes,” Jack whined, still rutting against him. “Please,” his voice went strained, “let me.”

Satisfied with his work, Gabriel pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the bedspread. He splayed his legs more to give Jack room. The werewolf hunkered down, whining in anticipation, and lined himself up.

“Mine,” he growled, slowly rolling his hips forward and sliding into Gabriel. He worked in slowly, up to the base of his knot, and laid down over Gabriel with a whimper. “Mine…”

Trying to keep his breathing even, Gabriel gave a soft laugh. He cupped Jack’s face in his hands. “Yours,” he said, groaning when Jack rocked his hips into him. “All yours.”

Jack hummed softly, nuzzling at Gabriel’s throat, and kept rocking into him. His knot began to slowly stretch its way into him and Gabriel whimpered, grabbing handfuls of Jack’s fur.

“Ready?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded rapidly, wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist--trying urgently to drag him closer. Jack, gentle as ever, slowly worked forward until he pushed into him. He stilled then, huffing softly, and let Gabriel adjust to the feeling.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Gabriel groaned, lulling his head back.

Jack whined and licked at his throat, hips grinding slowly into him. He tried to keep himself calm but Gabriel still smelled wrong… different. He had to claim him.

“Please,” he whispered, voice husky. He rutted into Gabriel a little more energetically.

Gabriel reached up and cupped Jack’s large face fondly. “Of course,” he replied in a hoarse whisper. “Claim me. I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m—ah!” Jack jerked his hips harder, sliding further into Gabriel, and he cut off with a loud gasp.

A few grinding thrusts and Jack released inside him, thick and hot. Gabriel gasped louder, clawing desperately at the wolf’s back as he filled him and his knot spread him even further as it fully inflated to lock them together. Whimpering, he scrunched his face up in an attempt to ground himself. Precum dripped on his stomach, cock twitching between them.

“Let go,” Jack rumbled, grinding his hips and nosing at Gabriel’s throat. “I’ve got you.”

Reaching between them, Gabriel grasped his cock and pumped it a few times before letting out a breathy moan and coming across his stomach and chest. Jack hummed, pleased, and rocked into him until he was fully spent.

After was their usual tradition of cuddling; Jack rubbing his cheeks against Gabriel lazily and grinding into him in their shared overstimulation. As his knot slowly deflated the wolf whimpered, pressing further into Gabriel in an attempt to keep his seed inside of him. Too sensitive, Gabriel jumped at the feeling.

“Easy,” he whispered weakly, “easy… I’m yours, remember?”

Huffing sulkily, Jack pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s chest. “Instinct,” he murmured. Gabriel chuckled and rubbed at one of his ears and Jack wagged his tail lazily.

“I know,” Gabriel hummed. “I don’t mind. Just take it easy on me.”

The wolf laughed and raised his head to lick Gabriel’s cheek. “You smell right now,” he declared. “Like me. Like mine.”

“Good,” Gabriel cooed, nuzzling at Jack’s cheek.


End file.
